The New Ranma Soundtrack
by PepsiBeth
Summary: No story, no plot, not even song fics, people - just songs. :P
1. Track One

The new Ranma 1/2 soundtrack  
  
Track One  
The Wrecking Crew (to the tune of The Brady Bunch)  
  
Here's a story of a boy named Ranma  
Who was living in the Tendo's lovely home  
His father Genma had promised him in marriage  
A dilemna he did moan  
  
Here's a story of a boy named Ranma  
Who had a teeny little problem with his world  
Water made him change not maybe for the better  
The boy is also a girl  
  
A tomboy and a chef and don't forget the Amazon  
A crazy kendo jerk and a lost boy too  
They're friends, but also foes and rivals  
That's the way they all became the Wrecking Crew  
The Wrecking Crew  
The Wrecking Crew  
That's the way they became the Wrecking Crew 


	2. Track Two

The New Ranma 1/2 Soundtrack  
  
Track Two  
Get My Ranma Someday (To the tune of Get This Party Started by Pink)  
  
I'm Amazon and I'm gonna get my Ranma someday  
I'm Amazon and I'm gonna get my Ranma someday  
  
I come from the China I don't speak very well  
But I'm cute and sexy so you can't really tell  
Sendin' out the signals on a mission to win  
Wearing scanty dresses I'm gonna get him  
I got purple hair, got some bonbori's  
I might be a flirt but that don't mean I'm a tease  
  
I'm Amazon and I'm gonna get my Ranma someday  
I'm Amazon and I'm gonna get my Ranma someday  
  
Glomping on the boy, I will make him see  
That he is the one - the only one for me  
Akane is freakin' when I do that  
It'd be much easier if I wasn't a cat  
Got my Ramen noodles, with an extra spice  
All it make him do is feel really nice   
  
I'm Amazon and I'm gonna get my Ranma someday  
I'm Amazon and I'm gonna get my Ranma someday  
  
Get my Ranma someday  
  
Avoiding stupid Mousse as I go for the kill  
Great Grandmother will help me bend that boy to my will  
Ranma beat me in battle and that means I'm his miss  
When he was a girl I gave him the death kiss  
Now that I know they are one and the same  
I'll wear a white dress when I take his name  
  
I'm Amazon and I'm gonna get my Ranma someday  
I'm Amazon and I'm gonna get my Ranma someday  
I'm Amazon and I'm gonna get my Ranma someday  
I'm Amazon and I'm gonna get my Ranma someday  
  
Get my husband someday  
Get my Ranma someday meow  
Get my husband someday  
Get my husband someday  
Get my Ranma someday meow 


	3. Track Three

The New Ranma 1/2 Soundtrack  
  
Track Three  
Okonomiyaki (To the tune of Complicated by Avril Lavigne)  
  
Uh Huh  
It's my joy  
Uh Huh  
Uh Huh  
And I dress like a boy  
Yeah, it's my joy  
Uh Huh  
Uh Huh  
And I dress like a boy  
  
Ranchan  
Come on in my store  
Sit down  
I can tell you're sore  
That girl mallets you too many times  
It's a crime  
  
I like you big mouth and all  
It's true you don't know when to stall  
We're friends waiting for our destiny  
Can't you see  
  
I am the one  
I'm cute and I'm fun  
I know how to act  
Akane is cracked  
I am a good cook  
You just need to look at me  
Ranchan   
  
All I wanna do is make Okonomiyaki  
I see the way you gobble up my food like it's great  
And it makes me happy  
It goes like this you  
You fall through the wall and you say Ukyo hey can I get  
Some of your food cause that  
Tendo chick's meals make me sick  
Oh Ranchan I know that you love me  
Oh oh oh  
  
Your pop stole our cart away  
And I swore I'd make you pay  
But then you called me cute and smiled at me  
My heart burst free  
Marriage is what I dream about  
Two kids, a dog, and a big house  
And plus 20 or more Ucchan's  
Across Japan  
  
I am the one  
I'm cute and I'm fun  
I know how to act  
Akane is cracked  
I am a good cook  
You just need to look at me  
Ranchan  
  
All I wanna do is make Okonomiyaki  
I see the way you gobble up my food like it's great  
And it makes me happy  
It goes like this you  
You fall through the wall and you say Ukyo hey can I get  
Some of your food cause that  
Tendo chick's meals make me sick  
Oh Ranchan I know that you love me  
Oh oh oh  
  
Ranchan  
Come on in my store  
Sit down  
I can tell you're sore  
That girl mallets you too many times  
It's a crime  
  
I am the one  
I'm cute and I'm fun  
I know how to act  
Akane is cracked  
I am a good cook  
You just need to look at me  
Ranchan  
  
All I wanna do is make Okonomiyaki  
I see the way you gobble up my food like it's great  
And it makes me happy  
It goes like this you  
You fall through the wall and you say Ukyo hey can I get  
Some of your food cause that  
Tendo chick's meals make me sick  
Oh Ranchan I know that you love me  
Oh oh  
  
All I wanna do is make Okonomiyaki  
I see the way you gobble up my food like it's great  
And it makes me happy  
It goes like this you  
You fall through the wall and you say Ukyo hey can I get  
Some of your food cause that  
Tendo chick's meals make me sick  
Oh Ranchan I know that you love me  
Oh oh oh 


	4. Track Four

The New Ranma 1/2 Soundtrack  
  
Track Four  
(I want to be your man) If only I can (To the tune of (Everything I do) I do it for you by Bryan Adams)  
  
Looking at my map - I can see  
I'm lost in Hawaii  
Canada - Timbuctoo  
Yes you know it's true I've been there too  
I keep saying I don't know where I am  
Oh Akane, I'm more than just a Ham  
Where is Japan  
I want to be your man - If only I can  
  
Each day of the week - I'll be found  
In another country safe and sound  
Take me by the hand - help me stay  
I would give it all if I could find my way  
I blame my curse on Saotome  
I keep swearing one day I'll make him pay  
Where is Japan  
I want to be your man - If only I can  
  
There's no way - but wrong ways  
And no compass - shows the right way  
I'm nowhere - yet everywhere  
On the road - all the time yeah  
  
I keep saying I don't know where I am  
Oh Akane, I'm more than just a Ham  
Yes I sleep with you - I lie to you  
Just a pet to you - but I love you  
  
Where is Japan  
I want to be your man - If only I can 


	5. Track Five

The New Ranma 1/2 Soundtrack  
  
Track Five  
Two (To the tune of Blue by Eiffel 65)  
Yo listen up here's a story  
About a boy named Ranma who lives in his Two worlds  
Give a hot or cold splash and suddenly you see  
There is Two  
Of him Ranma and Ranko  
Two - His curse is a pain in his behind  
And what he goes through  
Would make a grown man cry like Soun  
And his dad is no father at all  
Cause he got him a bunch of fiancees  
  
He's Two   
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
  
He's Two   
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
  
He lives in Japan in the Tendo home  
He trains and trashes the family dojo  
His enemies and all the girls he knows  
Are at the door now so what should he do  
Some of them love him in his female form  
Some of them want him when he is a boy  
He has some feelings for Akane, true  
But he can never say just what he means  
  
He's Two   
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
  
He's Two   
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
  
All that he wants is for his curse to go  
And for his problems to come to an end  
He likes to fight he wouldn't give that up  
But just one gender well that would be nice  
Ukyo and Shampoo and a duck named Mousse  
Ryoga, Kuno and Kodachi too  
All causing havoc in Nerima Ward  
And there's Akane who's not so uncute  
  
He's Two   
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
  
He's Two   
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy  
He's a girl He's a guy 


End file.
